Solar Panel (IndustrialCraft)
The Solar Panel is a varient of power generator that utilizes the energy of the Sun to generate EU. This means that they cannot work underground, underwater, in the Nether, or the End. They also don't work at night. However, transparent blocks (such as glass blocks or panes) allow sunlight to pass through, hence still allowing the panel to produce power. Some half blocks, like snow will not affect the soalr pannel/array The addition of the electronic circuits in their latest design has done some strange things. Now that they have awareness they have all decided (union rules, nothing we can do) that they will not be working as hard if the weather is bad. Solar Arrays are upgraded versions of the solar panel. They are useful if a smaller space is required. Youtube Tutorial Click here to watch a video explaining how to use Solar Pannels: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peAxEvhS3fY Recipe total: *13 copper wire *6 redstone *10 refined iron *4 tin *8 cobblestone *3 glass *3 coal dust Usage Solar Panels output power at a rate of 1 EU/t during daylight hours (from 6:20 to 17:45). Power will output to any side except the top. Inclement weather (i.e., storms) affects energy production. Energy Solar Flowers Due to the relative weakness of power generation, Solar Panels are often assembled into so-called Solar Flowers (when using Copper Cable), whereby as many Solar Panels as possible are connected to a BatBox using cable lengths of four segments or less. These constructions provide the benefit of compact and relatively cheap Solar Panel arrangements without energy losses. This was the most efficient design that existed in IC1 and earlier versions of IC2. The addition of Tin Cable, which allows micro currents to be carried 40 blocks, has made other arrangements equally feasible. Now, solar flowers are outdated because they are very inefficient compared to solar farms with tin cable, copper cable and glass fiber cable. Tips If attempting to reclaim a solar panel do NOT use any type of pick, as this has adverse effects on the fragile components of the block. This will revert the panel back to a generator. Use a wrench or electric wrench to remove the panel properly. The safest method is using the electric wrench in "Lossless" mode. Effectiveness Solar Panels, like Wind Mills, are the only generators that do not require a resource to maintain effective power output. However, they must remain in use for a very long time to "pay off" the resource cost incurred in creating the panel. In addition, the effects of weather will hamper the productivity of Solar Panels, which can make Solar Panels less cost effective. Upgrading to Compact Solar Arrays will eliminate weather as a factor in the power output, but the costs to do so are prohibitively expensive. (A single LV Solar Array, for instance, outputting 8 EU/p/t, will cost 10 times as much as a single charcoal generator, outputting 10EU/p/t) However, if the setup has sufficient access to light, Solar Panels can prove to be a reliable way to keep lower tier machines powered, even while large EU is drawn to fulfill other tasks. Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Generators Category:EU Generation Category:EU Generation